


Twined Tail Trouble

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Kolivan can't believe this is happening, and in front of thePaladinsno less!





	Twined Tail Trouble

Kolivan stared at them, wanting to tell them off for what they were doing. And in _public_ , in front of the paladins of Voltron, no less!

“Aww,” Lance cooed, spotting Antok and Regris’s twined tails. “That’s so cute. Hunk! Hunk are you seeing this? You need to see this. Look at their tails!”

 _No_ , Kolivan pleaded in all but words, _don’t look at their tails_. 

Kolivan had been in bed with both Regris and Antok (not at the same time, but he had joyously indulged one quintant with Regris, having Regris continue working while he slowly fucked him), and knew how sensitive their tails were. Kolivan knew what it meant for them to caress one another’s tails, to curl and squeeze around the base and gently tug. 

Regris and Antok were engaging in rather explicit foreplay, and what’s worse was that the paladins had no clue what they were witnessing. They didn’t know that the way Antok’s tail was curling meant that he was weak in the knees and trying hard not to plead and beg to mount Regris right this instant. 

“It has been a long quintant for them both,” Kolivan offered, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t have to salvage this alliance when Antok bent Regris over the nearest object—the Blue Paladin’s station—and mounted him like a Brexian in mating season. “Perhaps Antok and Regris could retire to one of your guest rooms to _quietly_ rest?” 

Kolivan shot Antok a sharp look, knowing just how loud Antok could get when he was properly worked up. He did _not_ need Antok’s screams and roars of pleasure echoing through the Castle of Lions. 

Regris squeaked as Antok shuffled closer, scooping him up in his arms. 

“That’s a good idea,” Antok agreed, his voice deeper, hoarse with need. “Regris especially needs a lot of time to recover. He might not be able to walk tomorrow.” 

Kolivan kept a straight face as Princess Allura nodded, giving directions to the sleeping quarters. 

“I could show you around?” Lance offered, and Kolivan bristled. 

“No need,” Kolivan cut in. “Antok knows where to go.” 

“I do indeed,” Antok chuckled, sweeping out of the room, Regris still in his arms. 

Their tails were still twined together.


End file.
